


Teeth

by Enzuri



Series: SeaSalt [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Blackrom, Elementbound, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Smut, its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Salt Krystaz and you are still shaking when you stumble into Zulmar's respite block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> My OCs from my Elementbound AU again. Salt and Zulmar, enjoy XD

Your name is Salt Krystaz and you are still shaking when you stumble into Zulmar's respite block.

He had stormed off and you have planned to leave him be but that plan had lasted less than an hour because here you were  now, hovering in his doorway. He's ignoring you, engrossed by something on his weird alien computer, or at least he's pretending to be. You don't say anything as you walk over to him, feeling more awkward than you ever did as a teenager approaching your crush.

You put your hands on the back of his chair, not saying anything. He still ignores you. Adrenaline makes you do stupid things, it always has and with it still rushing through you the way it was you decide its a smart move to bite at one of Zulamr's fins for attention. You don't bite hard enough to damage the soft membrane, just enough to feel it. He snarls and whips around in his chair to face you. The rage in his eyes sends shivers down your spine and you actually have to fight to keep your face from shifting out of its neural state. 

Your supposed lack of emotions infuriates him, it always has but now it seems to be the catalyst for something more. He's on his feet faster than you thought possible and you're flat on your ass just as fast. He's over you in a heartbeat, hands tight on your wrists as his hips pin you in place. Fuck this gets your pulse racing again and you feel more alive than you did earlier when you barely managed to kill those ogres.

You watch his gills open and close in rhythm to his hard breaths, the outline of your teeth dark purple on his fin. Shit you must have bitten harder than you though.

His mouth comes down hard on your's, you can feel your lips starting to swell as together you fight for closeness. There's nothing sweet about this kiss and when he parts his lips its to scrape his teeth against your flesh. Those fangs bring blood welling with the first nip, the trail he leaves down your neck is less deep but it makes you shiver all the same.

You're losing your composure under him like this and it just seems to infuriate him more. He's less than careful with your shirt, claws slash lines in the fabric and he tears it to remove it. Those same talons run along bare flesh, raising welts that have you gasping. There's a wicked sense of satisfaction in the twisted smile on Zulmar's lips.

Pants become a thing of the pants, he tears your's off of you nearly as quickly as he removes his own. The freedom from the pressure that had been building is sudden and you hiss. You were going to move but he grabs your legs, fingers rough, you're going to bruise. His bulge curls and coils against your ass before he starts to work himself inside you, his bugle is slick with purple.

He takes his time, enough that you can adjust without much pain and somewhere in the back of your mind that registers as strange. The rest of your mind is busy moaning at the fullness of it all.

He's never fucked you like this before, so that you can see his face. It's twisted in anger but there was something underneath that, something in his eyes. You stop searching for it when his hips pull back then push in flush against you. You're too lost in the sensation of his writhing organ inside you to care what it was that you were searching for before that.

At some point he tosses one of your legs over his shoulder, freeing that hand to stroke your cock just as viciously as he's pounding into you and you can't help but moan. The answering growl sends shivers down your spine. The rhythm of it is too much, too fast, mixed with the adrenaline that was already rushing through you and he has you calling out his name in moments. The release leaves you reeling, toes curling, body arching. You think he follows not long after but most of it is just a blur as you try to come down from the high of it all.

You lay there, on his floor, just breathing. He lies next to you, arms around you but there's something more possessive about it than sweet. You let your eyes flutter closed and you hear him still growling a little. Was that his purr, that deep rumbling sound? You've nearly drifted out of consciousness when he finally speaks and you're not sure if its all in your imagination or not.

"You stupid fuck. You're not allowed to get yourself killed in a fight asshole. You're mine and if you die you will regret it. I'm your kismesis and no one, no one is allowed to kill you but me."

You smile to yourself and make a mental note to get yourself in fights more often, if this was the reward.


End file.
